Un Chat Chow no mas
by mico-chan16
Summary: hay muchos chat show de HTF, pero eso no quita el echo que no son divertidos!, los HTF fueron secuestrados por sus 'fans' obligan dolos a responder preguntas vergonzosas y a realizar retos por partes de los lectores (mal Summary lo se,no me odien por esto D'x
1. Chapter 1

**Yo: HOLAAAAA! Como están?, bueno no tiene nada que ver xD, es mi primera vez hacer un Chat Show de HTF así que no me maten D:!**

Advertencia: los personajes de Happy tree friends no me pertenece!

2Advertencia: los personajes de HTF son semi-humanos, si tendrán cola, oreja, cuernos etc. Los demás si es de humano

CAPITULO 1: INICIO

Todo oscuro sin luces, todo cerrado, no avía nadie ¡A no ser!

Las luces se encienden mostrando a 2 chicos discutiendo sobre ''algo''

-y donde se supone que esta!?- grito enojada una castaña cabello largo, ojos color de igual color, morena, camisa manga larga color naranja, pantalón corto negro, zapatos de igual color y medias lagar hasta las rodillas

-que voy a saber yo donde esta eso!?-respondió/grito molesto un castaño, ojos de igual color, moreno, camisa manga corta color rojo, pantalón azul marino y zapatos de igual color

-Elianna e-estamos en vivo…y a-aquí esta lo que b-buscabas…- dijo nerviosa una rubia, ojos color esmeralda, camisa manga corta color azul verde (yo: el que entienda) con un cinturón en la cintura, falda color rosa , y sandalias plateadas, que sostenía un papel con algo escrito entregándoselo a la castaña- t-toma y para qué es eso?

-ho, gracias Ana…y es algo escrito por si se me olvida - dijo tomando el papel- bien donde esta Steve?- dijo mirando a los lados

-dijo que iría buscar a los demás de HTF-dijo Angel aburrido

- y quien más esta aquí?- pregunto con miedo Ana

-bueno aquí están…-mirando unas sillas que estaban atados algunos de los HTF inconscientes- están Splendid, Splendont, fliqpy, lumpy y mole…y los demás están en el otro cuarto

-y por qué ellos aquí, son lo más peligrosos…- dijo Angel mirando a la castaña

- por eso, tenemos que vigilarlos, no sabemos si aran una estupidez o maten a alguien-dijo mirando al castaño

- pero estas segura que ese es fliqpy y no flippy?- pregunto mirando a la castaña dudoso

-completamente segura!-dijo esto con tono segura de lo que dice

- …dónde estoy?...- dijo Splendid despertándose- E-ESPERA, DONDE ESTOY!?- grito nervioso al darse cuenta que no podía desatarse

- mejor cállate, no!?- dijo molesto Splendont igual tratando de desatarse (que hace unos minutos estaba despierto)

- que alboroto se formó-dijo molesta elianna- déjenme explicarles, ustedes cinco están una de las salas de Chat Show

-pero como que cincos? si aparte de ustedes son el idiota de Splendont y yo…y como que de…

-mira quien lo dice idiota, no ves que esta el retrasado de lumpy, mole, el bipolar de flippy y para cerrar el héroe más idiota del mundo!-interrumpió Splendont dejando en claro que los mencionados que estaban de igual atados sillas solo que inconscientes( y sin kriptones )

-mejor cállense y en realidad es fliqpy pero bueno, ustedes cinco están aquí porque son los más peligrosos de HTF y se encuentran en un lugar más…pues...adecuada para ustedes – explico elianna tratando de no sonar menos insultante de lo que ella era

-ESPERA QUEE!? DONDE SE ENCUETRAN LOS DEMAS! Y COMO QUE FLIQPY ESTA AQUÍ!?- grito desesperado y Splendid a los presentadores, mostrando más confusión y más desesperado

-si no te callas y me dejas explicar bien. Te are tragar una kriptonuez…-dijo con un tono sombrío Elianna haciendo callar al pobre de Splendid- al fin! Bueno…

- aaah, me cabeza…-la vos de Flippy interrumpió a Elianna mostrando que no estaba Fliqpy si no Flippy

-…creo que me equivoque de persona…-dijo nerviosa la castaña

-ELIANNA!- gritaron Angel Y Ana a Elianna

-oigan en parte no es mi culpa, son parecidos!- defendiéndose Elianna

-e-espera, entonces quien s-se encuentra en la habitación d-donde debería estar F-Flippy?- pregunto nerviosa y con miedo Ana

-creo que Nutty, Sniffles, Toothy y Flaky…-penso por unos minutos- HO DIOS HAY QUE IR A SALVARLOS!-grito Elianna preocupada  
>-ESPERA!, DONDE ESTOY!?, POR QUE ESTOY AQUÍ ATADO!?,POR QUE FLIQPY ESTA SEPARADO DEMI!? Y DONDE RAYOS ESTA FLAKY!- ahora era Flippy quien hundía a más preguntas a los presentadores<p>

-AHG! Preguntas después! Angel toma el bate y las mascara de gas!- grito Eliana mientras salía corriendo de la sala

-bien- dijo esto tomando un bate- Ana coge las máscaras!- dijo esto siguiendo a Elianna

-ya los tengo!-dijo mientras sostenía cuatro máscaras y saliendo corriendo detrás de ellos dejando a los superhéroes, el veterano, un alce retrasado y un topo inconscientes( porque Ángel les dio un golpe con un bate xD )

Cuando llegaron a la habitación se entraron con el cadáver de Sniffles sin ojos, no tenía dientes, apuñaladas en la cabeza la escena era de terror. También con el cadáver de Nutty y Toothy solo que la escena era peor que la de Sniffles, solo que Nutty no tenía ojos ni dientes, apuñaladas es su cabeza, el estómago abierto con tripas y Toothy sin orejas, apuñaladas en su espalda y el cerebro salido, mientras Fliqpy estaba encima de una Flaky llorando y muy asustada, atadas por la muñecas y pies dándole la espalda a los presentadores sin notar su presencia

- ahora como estamos solo, porque no nos divertimos un poco?- dijo Fliqpy con sensualidad y sadismo mientras mostraba su sonrisa llena de colmillos

-será a la otra Romeo!- grito Elianna llamando la atención de los dos , pero no pudieron identificar de donde provenía la voz ya que se activó un gas somnífero muy potente que los dos cayeran en los brazos de Morfeo.

2 HORAS DEPUES

-LEVANTENSE PANDILLAS DE VAGOS QUE ES DE DIA!- grito Angel mientras golpeaba con una cuchara grande contra una olla, despertando a los HTF en el suelo….o algunos de ellos

-Espera como llegue aquí!- grito Cuddles asustado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Cuddles eres tú?-se pudo apreciar la voz asustada de Giggles.

-Giggles te encuentras bien!?-Se dirigió a Giggles con desesperación sin importarle pisar a sus compañeros que se levantaban del suelo.

-OYEE, PRÍNCIPE AZUL NOS ESTÁS PISANDO A TODOS!-reclamo Russell mostrando que su cara había una marca de suela de zapato, pero a Cuddles no le pudo importar menos ya que se encontraba abrazando a su novia como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Oh Cuddles estoy tan feliz de verte, tenía tanto miedo al despertar y ver que me encontraba en un lugar desconocido, oscuro y tenebroso, yo solo quería verte para sentirme segura entre tus fuertes brazos.

-Oye, tampoco que te pases, he?- habló Elianna indignada.

- Oh Giggles perdóname por no estar contigo en el momento en el que me necesitaste, por favor perdoname! - la pareja siguió ignorando el comentario que soltó las castaña.

- Si ni siquiera fue 2 minutos, gilipollas!-dijo Elianna más enfadada por que la ignoraba.

-Oh Cuddles yo…

-si ya terminaron con su ho y sus frases pocos originales sacadas de un novela mal actuada, entonces voy a empezar – dijo Angel estresado recibiendo miradas de odio de parte de la pareja- bien ustedes están en la sala principal de CS y aquí harán retos, responderán a preguntas y/o realizarán retos de los lectores y/o lectoras

-estás loco si crees que te vamos a ayudar, nos secuestraste para ayudar en esta estupidez y aun así quieren que ayudemos- dijo Toothy indignado se dirige hacia una puerta donde arriba decía salida pero cuando toco la manija de la puerta recibió una descarga eléctrica dejándole tostado y atontado.

-Se me olvidó mencionar que ahora mismo si se fijan en sus cuellos o muñecas tendrán un collar o pulsera alrededor del área mencionado, esos artefactos como pudieron ver impidieron que toothy pudiera salir ya que está conectado a cualquier salida de este lugar- hablo Angel

-Cualquier salida?- pregunto con miedo Petunia mientras abrazaba a Handy con miedo.

-Cualquier salida, ventanas, puertas, huecos, tragaluces-calco Elianna con una sonrisa malévola.

-Ja crees que esto podrá detenerme con eso, pues están equivocados, yo como el héroe que soy os salvaré de este podrido lugar-dijo Splendid puso una pose de "héroe"

-imbécil- susurró Splendont

-Y otro que insulta a la sala, insensibles- reclamo Elianna.

Cuando Splendid intentó sacarse el collar pero cuando lo toco recibió una descarga eléctrica y vómito de repente.

-ESTO TIENE KRIPTONUEZ!-chillo como una nena Splendid

-Noooo, en serio-el sarcasmo se notó en la voz Splendont

-Si me dejaran terminar sería un milagro!- hablo desesperado Angel - gracias...algunos artilugios son especialmente echo para ustedes, como verán el de Splendont y Splendid tienen kritonuez, también el de Fliqpy, tiene mucha potencia de en descarga y somníferos.

-Espera ahora que lo dices donde esta Fliqpy-pregunto Ana nerviosa, Elianna señaló hacia donde se encontraba y vio que estaba estrangulando a DB mientras le acuchillaba el estómago

-Bueno mientras no me moleste todo bien.

-chicos donde estaban? Los he estado buscando- dijo un rubio, ojos color azul, camisa manga larga color azul claro, pantalón grises, y zapatos negros

-Steve!- dijo Ana abrazando a Steve provocando que se sonroje un poco correspondiendo el abrazo- dónde estabas?

- bueno estaba buscando a los demás HTF pero no los encontré y me puse a buscarlos- respondió Steve

- uff que cansado es esto- dijo Elianna cansada- bueno por mientras doy aclaraciones y normas para este CS:

-si piden yuri o yaoi deben pagarme con un saco lleno de oro, chocolate y nutella-

-wooow, que fresca eres- dijo con sarcasmo Angel

-jeje claro- ríe divertida Elianna- bueno como iba diciendo también se puede preguntar y/o hacer pedidos a los que están aquí presentes incluyéndonos a nosotros.

-…desgraciadamente.. – Susurro molesto Angel

-..Hasta los de k-boom!- grito emocionada elianna- y el CS durada como 29 capítulos, depende de cómo vaya si les gusta o no les gusta y también podrá haber especiales como navidad, San Valentine, entre otros. Bueno nos leemos pronto adiós!

Se apagan las luces.

**yo: lo sé nada original pero se me hizo difícil escribir esto así que tuve que tomar algunas ideas, no me odien si está mal D:**

**by: mico-chan16**


	2. Empezamos bitch!

**Yo: soy tan mala en hacer fic y más de CS ;7; pero comprendan que soy algo nueva y me cuesta hacer esto, igual los quiero y gracias por dejar Reviews UwU**

Advertencia: los personajes de Happy tree friends no me pertenece!

2Advertencia: los personajes de HTF son semi-humanos, si tendrán cola, oreja, cuernos etc. Los demás si es de humano

Capitulo 2: empezamos bitch!

Se enciende las luces mastranto a una castaña sosteniendo un megáfono, y los HTF's durmiendo como los vagos que son

- OK, LEVANTENSE PANDILLAS DE VAGOS QUE YA EMPIESA EL PROGRAMA!-grito atreves del megáfono Elianna.

Los HTF's se levantaron con enojo, maldiciendo cosas y con flojera y otro no se despertaron ni un poco

-no lo podrías hacer de otra forma?- dijo Angel algo molesto

- nee que flojera, además, es divertido- dijo esto con una sonrisa traviesa Elianna

-hoo genial -dijo Splendont- de nuevo ustedes…

- ya entendí, Splendont- dijo un poco enojada Elianna

-mejor comencemos de una vez, no creen?- aconsejo Steve

-ugh, bien- tomado una carta- la primera carta seria de **Jhumimi1**

**LOLOLOLOL  
>Una chica pelicastaña cabello corto con un suéter blanco y abajo una camisa azul, unos jeans azul claro y unos zapato de color blanco miraba atentamente la escena-Woow si que se parecen a nosotros, a que si Alih- dirigió su mirada hacia Alih, una chica igual a ella solo que con ojos color rojo en vez de naranjas.<br>-...demasiado  
>-Y Hei?<br>-Tu novio? no se  
>-No es mi novio..bueno entonces si no esta empezare mis preguntas<br>Preguntas  
>Spledont quiero que me des un saco de oro...AHORA<br>**  
>- de donde sacare oro?- dijo Splendint<p>

- toma- dijo Elianna entregándole un saco de lleno oro- ahora dáselo

- p-pero..

-YA!

-o-ok!- dijo esto Spledint dándole el saco de oro a la chica

- lo robaste, cierto?- le pregunto Angel a Elianna

- tal vez?- dijo Elianna divertida

**Steve dale un abrazito a Ana para que no se preocupe de ti**

- e-emm p-pues, esta b-bien- dijo Steve nervioso abrazando a Ana haciéndola sonrojar un poco

- hay, que ternura – dijo Elianna con un tono romántico  
><strong><br>Elianna choca esos cinco XD**

-yey!- dijo Elianna chocando los cincos con jhu  
><strong><br>Flippy quiero que te golpes contra un bate (no se porque)**

- no lo hare- dijo Flippy enojado

- lo haras si o si- dijo Elianna

- NO!- grito Flippy

- pues…- dijo Angel tomando un bate golpeándolo con flippy dejándolo desmayado- listo

- c-creo que no era n-necesario- dijo nerviosa Ana viendo al desmayado de Flippy

- ya después renace, como siempre… - dijo esto un poco frustrada Elianna

Flaky toma linda te doy un gatito...por que me agradas

- g-gracias..- dijo Flaky sosteniendo al gatito

- no lo mates con tus púas, Flaky...- dijo Angel haciendo que Flaky se asustara- que gracias me da esto…

**Nutty dale un beso en la mejilla a Alih (Alih: Espera espera espera, QUIEN TE A DADO EL DERECHO DE METERME EN TUS PREGUNTA. Jhu: Hay querida Alih, no me importa tu, ademas tu tambien quieres admítelo opinión. Alih: Tal vez te importe si le digo a todos quien te gusta. Jhu:...)**

- porque me agradas mucho jhu, no lo haré …perdón- dijo Elianna un poco apenada  
><strong><br>Splendid me agradas por eso te doy una receta para una tarta (?)**

- gracias?..- dijo Splendid un poco confundido  
><strong><br>Russell dale una paliza al conejo...(Alih: lo dice por que le tiene miedo a los conejos. Jhu: Alih no DX)**

- pero no hay ningún conejo a..- fue interrumpido Russell cuando apárese de la nada un conejo- qui…de dónde salió?- pregunto un poco nervioso Russell mirando a los presentadores

-ni la más remota idea- dijo Angel un poco sorprendido

- obra del destino!, ahora solo patéalo y ya- dijo Elianna ya un poco enojada

- ok?...- dijo esto antes de patear al pobre conejo, dejando al conejo casi inconsciente- fue fácil…- dijo con toda la simpleza del mundo Russell

- insensible!- dijo sollozando un poco Ana mirando al conejo agonizando

- olvide eso…- dijo mirando a ana siendo abrazado por Steve a consolarla – bueno, que se le da  
><strong><br>Señor Truffles tome le doy una flor en una maceta...tienes que cuidarlo o si no morirás**

-b-bien…- dijo con algo miedo Truffles tomado la maseta con la flor

- pobre si lo llegas a perder- dijo Elianna asustando más a truffles- pero no te preocupes, renacerás como todos los HTF's lo hacen- dijo esto la castaña recibiendo una mirada de odio de parte de Truffles

- Heres mala animando- dijo Angel a Elianna

- lo se…- dijo un poco depresiva Elianna  
><strong><br>Anna toma te doy un collar para con un eje de estrella de color rojo y a Elianna uno con el mismo eje de color naranja...como bienvenida.**

-m-muchas gracias jhu- dijo feliz Ana tiernamente (?

- cada vez me agradas más jhu, gracias!- dijo Abrazando a la chica  
><strong><br>a Angel...no me puedes importar menos pero te doy una patata**

- ….-mirando la patata- me servirá para papas fritas- dijo esto Angel

- yo quiero!- dijo ansiosa Elianna  
><strong><br>Lumpy yo creo en ti se que no eres tan tonto como lo dicen los demás**

-….hoo-dijo Lumpy mirando una mosca bolando( Angel: nooo nadando yo: callaos usted!)

- enserio?- dijo Elianna

**Petunia...a veces desearía verte bajo tierra, solo a veces. (Alih: como en un sotano. Jhu: tal vez)**

- yo igual- dijo esto Elianna viendo a Petunia abrazando a Handy asustada  
><strong><br>Jhu: eso es todo por hoy, espero poder ver tambien una gran parte de tus ideas eehhhhh Mico-chan16 por el momento hasta luego chicas.**

(Muchas gracias por tu reviews **Jhumimi1 **nwn, espero más de tu parte )

- bien el siguiente**, **Ana anos lo honores- dijo Elianna mirando a Ana

- o-ok- dijo nerviosa Ana- la otra carta seria **S-S-C-F-F-SS-S-C-F-F-S**

**¿Enserio?. Practicamente, estas plagiando a otro CS. Me sorprende las agallas que tienes, o tenias, porque ahora mismo te denunciare por Plagio.**

.

-….lo sabía…- dijo pálida Elianna  
><strong><br>Samy: ¿Te asuste, no?.**

- …

- te dije que era mala idea..- le susurro Angel a Elianna  
><strong><br>Samy- ojos y pelo cafe oscuro, cabello aproximadamente hasta mas abajo de la rodilla, suelto, atado en un moño alto. Rojo.  
>Frippy- ojos y pelo verde. Cabello hasta la nuca, con un mechòn en medio. (?). Cabe decir que es uke. Asi que, ni lo toquen. 77<br>****Frippy: no era su intencion asustarte, solo queria hacerlo.  
><strong>**Samy: fue sin querer... queriendo. Solo te pido que arregles la narracion, y parece que sacastes una copia de otro CS.**

-sé que el primer inicio no salió tan bien, pero necesitaba ideas, me siento sucia…- dijo Elianna un rincón emo- me odio a mí misma…

**Preguntas.  
>Steve, me recuerdas a un personaje de Minecraft.<strong>

-…- aura depresiva de parte de Steve

-siempre se lo recuerdan…- dijo Angel  
><strong><br>Elianna, ¿que te gusta hacer, mientras te das placer(?)?**

- dibujar….espera QUE!?- dijo sonrojada totalmente y a la vez enojada  
><strong><br>Ana, y como se llama tu hermano... imagino, que es lo masculino...**

- y-yo no t-tengo hermano…soy hija única- dijo esto Ana

**Y el otro chico, ¿Que edad tienes?.  
><strong>  
>-creo que se refiere a ti Angel – dijo Elianna mirando al castaño<p>

-ha?, pues tengo 17 años- dijo Angel un poco aburrido

**Fliqpy, Romeo, Romeo. ¿Donde esta tu cuchillo, que no lo veo?**

- aquí…- dijo esto Fliqpy pero paro en seco notando que no tenía su preciado cuchillo

- mmm interesante…-dijo Elianna mirando con determinación el cuchillo de Flippy- y que afilado!

- dame mi CUCHILLO!-dijo Fliqpy lanzándose encima de Elianna comenzando con una pelea a muerte

**Flaky, y dime: ¿que se siente saber, que seras violada por Fliqpy?**

-h-haaa…- asustada la pobre Flaky

- pobre flaky…- dijo un poco de pena Ana

**Flippy, defienda lo que es suyo.**

- JA, ella es mía!- dijo Fliqpy agarrando a Flaky ya saliendo de la pelea con Elianna ( yo: que ya recupero su pinshi cuchillo )

- no, es mía!- dijo esto Flippy arrebatándole a Flaky de sus manos

y así es como espese la pelea de Flippy y Fliqpy por el amor de Flaky(?

**Petunia, de acuerdo, por ahora no te harè llorar.**

-okey?- dijo petunia algo asustada

**Handy, ¿Haria YAOI con The Mole?**

-NUNCA!- dijo Handy ofendido por dudar de su sexualidad (?

**Cuddles, ow, ¿Le pisaron al conejito?**

-…..

-ppff..- tratando de no reír Elianna

**Giggles, ¿porque rosa?**

-por qué…- Giggles fue interrumpida por elianna

- las empalagosas y cursis siempre son de rosas- dijo esto Elianna recibiendo mirada de odio de parte de la rosa- hay gracias- dijo esto burlona

**Todos, ¿Que se siente saber que se quedaran aqui, encerrados y probablemente sin comida?.  
><strong>  
>Los HTF's: terrible!<p>

Los presentadores: algo…

**Samy: Tengo poca inspiracion...  
>Frippy: Continuare yo.<br>Retos.  
>Truffles, bebe 15 botellas de Ron, sin caerte desmayado.<strong>

-JA!, veras que si puedo- dijo decidido Truffles

A Truffles le dieron 15 botellas de Ron mientras este se las tomama a una velocidad increíbles que pocos después quedo desmayado

-me sorprende que se desmaye Truffles…- dijo Steve mirando a Truffles tirado en el piso

**Thoothy, quitate los dientes con esto. *le da una tijeras de juguete***

-por qué lo debería de hacer?- dijo indignado Thoothy

- lo aras si o si Thoothy…- dijo Elianna enojada apuntándolo con un cuchillo muy afilada asustando a Thoothy

Y Thoothy se sacó los dientes con la tijera de juguete(?, desangrándose hasta la muerte ( yo: lógica) que después de unos minuto revivió

**Mouse'Kaboom, rapate el pelo, con una banana.  
><strong>  
>Aparese Mouse de la nada Asustando Algunos y uno que otro alegrándose<p>

- bien Mouse, ráspate el pelo con esta banana- dijo Elianna entregándole un banana a Mouse

- bien..?- dijo esto Mouse, ''raspandose'' el cabello con la banana quedando todo lleno de banana en el cabello- ….no sé por qué lo ice …

- ni yo- dijo esto Elianna

**Sneaky, transformate en una lagartija, haya tu.  
><strong>  
>- pero cómo?- pregunto dudoso Sneaky<p>

- ya se!- dijo Elianna tomando una barita mágica(? Y lo agita sobre Sneaky transformándolo en lagartija- listo

- quien te dio eso?- dijo Angel mirando a la castña

-me lo dio un hombre extraño- dijo Elianna mirando la barita

Nutty, bebe acido.

- NOOOO!- grito deseperado Nutty

- ven aquí tu!- dijo Elianna lanzándose en sima de nutty

Elianna atrapo a Nutty amarrándolo a una silla mientras este solo seguía gritando

- Habré la boca!- dijo Elianna haciendo que Nutty se beba el ácido muriendo al instante

-n-no me a-agrada e-esto…- dijo asustada Ana abrazando a Steve

**Sniffles, con tus utensilos cientìficos, quitate los organos.**

- si o si Sniflles- dijo ya desesperada Elianna apuntándolo con un cuchillo

-p-pero no tengo mis..- fue interrumpido por Steve

- toma- dijo Steve dándoles sus untensilos Cientificos

Sniffles se saco los órganos con sus untensilos Cientificos muriendo de desangrado, y reviviendo minutos después

**The Mole, con tu baston, desvìrgalos a todos.  
><strong>  
>- pero como lo va hacer si no ve ni una mier*a!- hablo Angel<p>

- mmm, asi!- dijo Elianna tomando el bastón de The mole desbigando a todos de los HTF's meno The mole- uuff que cansado

- lo haces del modo fácil cierto?- dijo Steve mirando a las castaña

- Tal vez?- dijo Elianna en un tono divertido

**Giggles, quitate tu moño y cometelo.  
><strong>  
>- p-pero es mi moño favorito…<p>

- pues te lo comes igual- dijo esto Angel

-y si no pues…quieres ser electrocutada?, comer tu moño es menos peor que esto- dijo Elianna mostrando un aparato eltrucutor (yo: no sé cómo se llama bien…)

-e-esta bien!- dijo Asustada Giggles quitándose su moño y comiéndoselo

**Flippy, quitale los ojos a Steve y comelos.**

-Q-QUE!?, ESO ES LEGAL!?- dijo Steve asustado mirando a Angel

- pues según con este contrato…pues sí, si es legal – dijo Angel mirando una hoja

-que gran amigo eres…- dijo Steve con un tono sarcástico

Flippy le arranco los ojos a Steve haciendo que este Grite de dolor y muera de desangrado y luego Flippy comiendo los ojos de Steve un poco asqueado

- lo bueno es que tenemos seguro de vida- dijo Elianna

- see…- dijo angel  
><strong><br>Samy: Sadico...  
>Frippy: *desvia la mirada y alza los hombros*<br>Me despido.  
>(((Bye byeee))).<br>P.d: no me culpes, culpa a la inspiration.**

- ahora ves lo que se siente?- dijo algo triste elianna

- tu porque no tienes ni inspiración alguna- dijo Angel burlándose de Elianna

- CÁLLATE!- le grito Eliannna a Angel- bien la siguiente carta es de…- no pudo terminar por que angel le arrebato la Carta a Elianna- HEY, DEVUELBEMELO!-grito enojada Elianna

- ahora me toca a mi…- dijo Angel a Elianna- bien la última carta es de **Blackie-99**

**¡Hola! Me encanta tu Fic aqui van mis retos:  
>1- ¿Flaky quien te gusta aparte de Flippy?<strong>

-e-emm pues…- dijo Sonrojándose como tomate

**2- Splendid pelea contra a Kenny (SP) y ¡TE ODIO!  
><strong>  
>- porque nadie me quiere?- dijo llorando cómicamente Splendid<p>

- para alegrarte el día, yo no te odio- dijo esto un poco apenada Elianna

- enserio?- dijo como un niño inocente Splendid

- si, si, si y ahora ve y pelea con Kenny

- okey…- dijo Splendid antes de ir y pelar con Kenny

**ESTE PROGRAMA ES FUERA DE AIRE ,POR MIENTRA LES DEJAREMOS A ESTE PINGUINO BAILARIN**

aparece un pingüino bailando tap

**VOLBIENDO AL PROGRAMA**

aparece Splendid limpiando el suelo con una trapeadora restos de sangre y un Kenny destrozado

- porque tengo que limpiar, yo?- dijo enojado Splendid

- porque no dejare que dejes la sala lleno de sangre, además es rentado- dijo Elianna tomando un juguito de naranja y comiendo un chocolate

**3- Petunia me das un abrazo**

- esta bien- dijo petunia Abrazando a la chica

- bueno mucho por hoy!, espero les allá gustado! Nos leemos pronto- dijo Elianna con una sonrisa

- adiós- dijo Angel Abrazando a Elianna- bien y que podemos hacer tu y yo pequeña nico? – dijo con un tono seductor a Elianna, haciéndola sonrojar que le podía hacer competencia a un tomate

- s-suéltame idiota!- grito nerviosa y enojada elianna

- a-adios!- dijo Ana y Steve

HTF: NOOO! AYUDENOS!

**Las luces se apagan**

**yo: bueno es todo…por hoy, okno costo un años esto Dx pero valió la pena .w. nos leemos pronto! y corto lo se ;7;  
><strong>


	3. sin titulo xD

**Yo: Lol otro capítulo más que bien! Bueno no actualicé porque es estado algo ocupada con la escuela ;7; bien empecemos para ya no distráelos C:**

Advertencia: los personajes de Happy tree friends no me pertenece!

2Advertencia: los personajes de HTF son semi-humanos, si tendrán cola, oreja, cuernos etc. Los demás si es de humano

CAPITULO 3: sin título xD

En las salas de CS se encontraban Steve y Ángel y más los HTF's que parecían que estaban esperando a ciertas personitas a que vinieran de una vez, y sí. Fue una hora que esperaban

-Cuanto tiempo pueden tardar esas mocosas?- pregunto la muy zorr…digo! enojada Lammy

-Seguro nico perdió algo y se tarda horas buscando…es una pierde-todo - Hablo Angel un poco frustrado

- iré a buscarlas- dijo Steve

-ya ve a búscalas mientras yo leo las cartas – dijo esto Angel antes de que Steve se fuera del lugar- bien comencemos

HTF's: NOO!

- ugh…bien la primera carta seria de...-mira la carta el castaño- **Jhumimi1**

**Jhu y Alih se encontraban otra vez solas en la sala**

**Pedidos y preguntas**

**Russell yo me refería a Cuddles...AHORA PIDELE PERDON AL CONEJO QUE PATEASTE Y DALE UN BESO COMO DISCULPA**

-y por qué no especificaron!?- hablo molesto Russell

-lo bueno es que Elianna y Steve pagaron seguro de vida así que el conejo esta medio bien- dijo esto Angel antes de darle el conejo(que ya avía casi muerto)a Russell

-bien...-tomo al conejo un poco molesto-lo…siento..-dijo esto antes de darle un beso al conejo como disculpa- me siento Zofilico ….-dijo un poco asqueado Russell

-no te sientas Zofilito, eres un animal después de todo. Además, todos seremos Zofilicos-hablo Angel

Antes de que Russell hablara, Steve salió de una habitación con dos chicas resultando ser Elianna y Ana. Angel lo noto tanto como los HTF's lo notaron

-aquí llegue yo!-dijo Elianna con un tono como si fuera la estrella del cine( o más bien de la tortura )recibiendo miradas de odio de parte de los más queridos animales HTF's- muchas gracias por lo aplausos!

-n-no creo q- que sean aplausos…- hablo un poco temerosa Ana a Elianna

-es sarcasmo, amiga- susurro un poco enojada Elianna a la rubia miedosa

-y de que nos perdimos?- pregunto Steve a Angel mirándolo un poco desconfiado, pues conocía muy bien a su amigo castaño.

-russell es Zofilico – respondió Angel con simpleza dejando sorprendido a los tres presentadores

-Zo-Zofilico…-una aura de odio puro en Ana en este momento…corran D:!

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO!- grito con total enojo e indignación Russell

-así? , Como explicas el beso con el conejo que antes mataste?-hablo de nuevo Angel enojando aún más al pirata Russell

-NO QUE ERA UN RETO!?- grito más alto Russell

y así es como todos empezaron a discutir de cosas incoherentes

-ugh ya comenzamos…- dijo Elianna sacando de la nada un megáfono- SILENCIOOOO!- grito a los cielos a través del megáfono causando callar a los que hablaban y/o peleando

-que Elianna es una fea- hablo Lammy antes de taparse la boca con rapidez al notar que fue escuchada

-tienes suerte que estoy de humor hoy zorra- dijo Elianna con notable enojo- bien prosigamos

**Petunia toma, trágate un cubo lleno de cucarachas, te las envió con amor.**

-dame, yo se lo entrego- dijo Elianna de una manera compasiva que tomo la cubeta con algo de asco- Gracias, ahora…-Elianna lanzo la cubeta donde esta Petunia conversando con Giggles

Petunia se recuperó del cubeta so de parte de Elianna. Pero cuando abrió los ojos…ya se habrán imaginado la reacción de Petunia

Y vemos a una Petunia gritando como la exorcistas corriendo desesperadamente al baño de mujeres a quitarse la cucarachas encima, tardaba mucho y Giggles se ofrecía a buscarla, fue por ella y pues…de tanto limpiarse con un cepillo de dientes termino desangrándose hasta morir que minutos después renació (?

**ANGEL, QUE NO VISTE QUE ESO ERA UN MUÑECO LA PATATA, se lo notaba por el sombrero y los brazo y pierna de alambre que salían!  
><strong>  
>-Lo note cuando está arriendo en llamassobre el sartén- hablo Angel soltando una risita<p>

-y casi quemas la cocina – dijo Steve mirando a su amigo

-pero fue divertido no?- dijo angel mirando a su amigo de ojos azules

-bueno digamos que si jeje- dijo Steve(?)

**Flippy perdón por lo del bate pero e encontraba aburrida...y te doy un peluche de Flaky...hay muchos así en páginas web..**

- mmm…-suspiro- bien te perdono – hablo Flippy un poco alegre

- toma- dijo Elianna lanzándole un peluche de Flaky- de parte de Jhu o lih…no lo sé

-…que linda...- dijo Flippy mirando con ilusión el peluche de Flaky y abrazándolo con toda la ternura del mundo

-maricon…-hablo en susurro Fliqpy que obviamente le tenía envidia. Él quiere el peluche

**Splendont, aceptare el saco de oro como tratamiento de paz.  
><strong>(Como ahora me doy cuenta que era Splendont y no Splendid, trata de hacerte la idea del otro capítulo que es Splendont, sorry U.U)

-Grrr…-gruño en susurro el pelirrojo de mascara azul (?

Truffles y dime como te va la planta?

-pues muy bien…- dijo esto Truffles regando la planta que parecía muy sana

**Petunia eres claustrofobia, ya sabes por curiosidad**

-no, no lo soy - dijoun poco molesta Petunia por lo del cubo de cucarachas

**The Mole alguna vez no pensaste hacerte una cirugía para poder volver a ver?**

-sí, lo he pensado. Pero es muy caro y no puedo hasta reunir mucho dinero para la operación- respondió The Mole un poco triste

-En el mundo HTF puedes asesinar, trabajar en una cosa sin tener ninguna experiencia, puedes renacer de la nada. Pero no puedes tener más dinero o recuperarte de cualquier cosa!- hablo Angel

- yo tampoco le entiendo mucho. Pero admitámoslo, es HTF's alguna vez le ayeaste algo de lógica?- dijo Elianna mirando al castaño de su lado

**Elianna vengate de lo de las pizzas!**

-con mucho gustos…- dijo Elianna con una aura vengativa- y tengo el castigo perfecto, y es….el cuarto del castigo!

- QUE!?, PERO SI YA NOS ISITES UN CASTIGO!- grito asustado y enojado Angel

- como dice el dicho: un reto es un reto y hay que cumplirlo – respondió con total simpleza Elianna

Y vemos como Elianna mete a la fuerza a los tres presentadores al cuarto de castigo cerrando la puerta con llave, se oye los gritos de agonía y desesperación de ellos indicando que para ella la estaban pasando muy bien…

**2 horas después**

-ya pueden salir chicos- dijo Elianna antes de abrir la puerta mostrando a dos rubios y un castaño saliendo del lugar con algunas heridas y uno más pálido que otro- y se la pasaron bien

-tienes suerte de ser mujer si no ya te hubiera dado la paliza de tu vida- dijo Angel mirando a la castaña con total odio- pero quien soy yo como para pegarle a una niña tan tsundere como tú?- hablo Angel abrazando de la cintura a Elianna con cariño

En respuesta a Angel lo vemos desmayado en el piso con una gran golpe en el estómago de parte de una muy sonrojada y enojada Elianna

**Y eso es todo, no se me ocurría otras cosas, fueron las únicas cosas que se me pasaron **

**Sorry**

-adiós chicas! fue un gusto tenerlas aquí – dijo Elianna alegre

- y-y q-quien si-si-sigue?...- pregunto asustada Ana siendo curada por un enfermero

- de donde salió ese tipo?- pregunto Angel mirando el enfermero

- ho, pues es un enfermero que contrate- respondió Elianna- y quien sigue?

-bien, sigue…-observa la carta- …**ysanimed**

me encanta aquí mis retos :

**fiqpy y flippy: trió con flaky siii**

-q-que?!- Chillo la muy sonrojada Flaky  
><strong><br>**-me parece una buena idea!- hablo Elianna

- tu solo quieres ver yaoi entre Flippy y Fliqpy, cierto?- dijo Steve mirando a la castaña

-emm…tal vez?- respondió un poco sonrojada Elianna

-por supuesto que no!- dijo Flippy tomando de la mano de una muy sonrojada Flaky de manera posesiva y celosa

- ho por favor, ella no querrá estar con un afeminado como TU!- hablo de manera burlona Fliqpy arrebatándole la mano de Flaky

-chi-chicos…

- YO NO SOY AFEMINADO!- grito flippy

-es cierto no lo eres, sino un MARICON!- dijo Fliqpy remarcando lo último haciendo enojar más a Flippy y así comenzando la pelea por el corazón de su Flaky(?

-mejor prosigamos…- hablo Elianna

-o-ok…- dijo Angel antes de seguir leyendo

**nutty : te regalo un pote de nuttela  
><strong>  
>-NUTELLAAAAAA! –grito Nutty arrebatándole la nutella a la chica que minutos después se avía acabado el frasco de nutella<p>

-yo quería…- susurro triste Elianna- los odio a todos

**sammy: malcriada mátate con un cuchillo**

- Sammy?, me recuerda a alguien…- dijo pensativa Ana

- Espera, no es la Samy que te izo la broma de la denuncia?- pregunto un poco curioso Angel

- ni me lo recuerdes- respondió Elianna- mire **ysanimed**, sammy no es de este CS o personaje de **Mico-chan16 (N/A: plz :v )** si no de otra persona y/o escritora – termino de hablar Elianna tratando de sonar seria

-p-puedo leer yo la c-carta?- pregunto temerosa Ana

-claro!, mientras Angel está siendo cura raro por el enfermero- dijo Elianna entregándole la carta a la rubio de ojos esmeraldas siendo recibida por la rubia

-ga-gracias!- dijo Ana feliz- la siguiente carta es de **S-S-C-F-F-S**

**Samy: De acuerdo, al parecer hice un comentario, indirecta, sobre tu comienzo, y al parecer alguien quiere que me mate en tu CS. Pero admitamoslo, copiastes a otro CS, si no fuera por los personajes, diria que es lo mismo. Es solo mi opinion, no se asusten. Y si, te lo digo a ti, Elianna.**

-no fue mi más grande idea, y sé que está mal así que lo siento, también estaba pensando en borrar el CS y comenzar desde 0 con nuevos comienzos y claro nuevos retos y preguntas – hablo Elianna un poco triste y deprimida

- te dije que fue mala idea- le hablo Angel a Elianna

-mejor cállate!- dijo Elianna a Angel

-jijiji…- reía en susurro la pequeña Ana al ver a estas dos pareji…digo! Amigos pelear infantilmente

**Frippy: ¿Ya?**

**Samy: Ya, uke mio. Uwu**

**Frippy: *suspira***

**Preguntas.-**

**Elianna, vaya que estas palida.**

-no soy pálida!- un puchero de enojo de parte de la castaña

**Angel, hao. ¿Eres un Angel? (?).**

-no entiendo por qué le pusieron de nombre Angel a él, si ni siquiera lo es!- hablo Steve algo burlón (que ya fue curado por el enfermo)

-hey!, no soy el único que no es un angelito…- dijo esto Angel mirando a la castaña morena indicando que se refería ella

-aw, gracias por el cumplido, soquete..- hablo Elianna ''alagada'' de la indirecta de parte de Angel

**Steve, hola, pequeño pixel.**

-POR QUE TODOS PIENSAN QUE SOY ESE STEVE CUADRADO!?-Grito enojado Steve

-y por qué te pusieron de ese nombre?-hablo Thoothy molestando más a Steve

-n-no te preocupes Steve, yo no pienso que eres ese Steve…- dijo Ana abrazando a Steve de manera tímida provocando que este se sonrojada hasta las orejas haciéndole competencia a Flaky, correspondiendo el abrazo tan cariñoso…mucho amor claro :v

**Ana, por mi experiencia, siempre desconfio en las Rubias. Pero hare una excepcion.**

-emm g-gracias?  
><strong><br>Cuddles, ¿es cierto que Thoothy es su amante?**

-CLA-CLARO QUE NO!- Grito indignado Cuddles- porque siempre dicen que lo es?!

- ha bueno quien sabe, tal vez por las fotos de Thoothy y tú haciendo…-fue interrumpido Steve

-QUE!?- grito Giggles con total enojo mirando a thoothy con una hacha en su mano

-dame el control- dijo Elianna mirando a Angel, que este le entrega un control- mejor evitemos problemas- apretó un botón causando electrocutar a todos los de HTF's de la sala dejándolos tostados- listo, sigamos

HTF's:-miradas de odio a la castaña

-muchas gracias- hablo Elianna

Giggles, ¿eres cursi?

-el hecho que le muestre amor a mi querido cuddles, no significa que lo sea- dijo Giggles antes de darle un beso a Cuddles correspondiéndole el beso

-blaaa…- dijo Elianna haciendo un gesto de asco

- no mires Ana- hablo Steve tapándole los ojos a la pequeña Ana

- no mires hijo- dijo Pop repitiendo la misma acción del rubio a Cub

Petunia, llora o Handy descargarà su semilla en tu cara. :mrbean:

-qué?- hablo Petunia-no está llorando!, descarga tu semilla en su cara, Handy!-dijo Elianna

-no lo hare- respondió de forma firme a Elianna

-quieres que apriete el botón?- dijo Elianna mostrando el control lista para apretar el botón

-….maldita-susurro con odio Handy y descarga su semilla en la cara de Petunia **(N/A: entendí así que plz .w.9 (? )**

**Flippy, ¿que le vio a Flaky?**

-emm…- pensó la respuesta Flippy y se puso rojo como tomate- h-he…

-no seas mal pensado- hablo Angel al notar lo que pensaba el veterano – se refiere a que le viste de especial como para que te empezará a gustar

- ho…- se avergonzó más- p-pues de especial e-es…es muy linda, es tan tierna, además de amigable y amble conmigo, es muy especial para mi…- termino de hablar con un pequeño rubor

-Flippy…-susurro sonrojada Flaky por lo cumplidos del veterano

-aww que lindooo~- dijo Giggles

- aww son tan lindos- lo dijo Ana

-que romántico- y termino Petunia

**Fliqpy, ¿usted invento el masoquismo?  
><strong>  
>-tal vez…<p>

Pop, ¿edad?

-30 años de edad

**The mole, ¿que se sintio desvirgar a todos?**

-emm….algo?- hablo The moles confundido

- yo hice todo el pinshi trabajo…-hablo Elianna molesta

**Muestrenme a su lider.  
><strong>(Como no entendí muy, lo responderé como yo más o menos entendí xD)

-l-lider?- hablo Faky un poco nerviosa

- no te preocupes Flaky- dijo esto Flippy abrazando a la pelirroja siendo correspondida por ella sonrojada

-hoo…- dijo Angel ya sabiendo a que se refería- porque a esa niñata?

-COMO QUE NIÑATA!?

Todos se voltearon incluso los HTF a dónde provenía esa voz femenina y a la vez infantil, en cuanto lo asieron pudieron ver una figura de una niña de cabello castaño oscuro, morena y de altura pequeña **(N/A: ;u; )**

- como no quiero revelar mucho la llamaremos mico, y sí. Es nuestra líder y/o creadora – hablo algo frustrada Elianna, sabía como era esa niña, ¡CLARO QUE LO SABE! Si es casi como ella

-ejem, bien yo soy la líder- hablo de forma tranquila y paciente la castaña pequeña- me llamo Mico-chan y soy…

-la niña más estresante de toda la tierra?- hablo Angel ya colmando la paciencia de la castaña pequeña

- quieres que te cambie de sexo?- dijo Mico-chan con un tono sombrío y amenazante

-…..- se quedó callado el castaño, él sabía lo que era capaz esa niña a él y a sus amigos

-bien como solo me vine a presentar me voy- dijo SINO antes de abrazar a los presentadores y algunos de los HTF's como despedirá y desapareció entre las sombras como Batman, dejando a muchos confundidos

-como izo eso?- pregunto Sniffles

-todo es posible, amigo- hablaron a la vez Steve y Angel**  
><strong>

**Htf's, no es para tanto.**

-no es para tanto que te tenga encerrado en un lugar…-dice Cuddles  
><strong><br>**- encerrado sin casi comida…**- **dice Thoothy

-sin entretención alguna…- Pop

-por 29 CAPITULOS!?- y termino Handy

-igual no es para tanto, además si tienes entretención y son los retos y preguntas que nos mandan- hablo Elianna tratante de animarlos que inútilmente fallo

- perra…- susurro Lammy y no fue la única que lo pensó, algunos

**Oc's, ¿cual es su edad y color favorito?**

-17 años, el rojo- hablo Angel

-16 años, el azul con verde(o esmeralda)- hablo Ana

-17 años, el azul claro-hablo Steve

-16 años y el naranja- termino Elianna

**Mouse, que buen peinado.**

-y como aparecimos Sneaky y yo en este lugar?- dijo Mause molesto y confundido a la vez

- HOBRA DEL DESTINO!- dijo Elianna alzando los brazos al cielo y todos mirándola raro

-no se preocupen. Ella es así- hablo Steve provocando algunas risas

**Sneaky, como es una lagartija, no importara que se queme la cola.**

-no…- dijo Sneaky aun confundido por estar aquí

**Tiger, ¿Como esta? ¿Como le va con Fliqpy?**

Una oyó negro aparece en el suelo mostrando a un hombre peli azul con traje de militar. Provocando asustar a algunos y sorprendidos unos que otros veteranos

-hu?, d-dónde estoy?, que hago aquí!?- pregunto nerviosos y sorprendido a laves poniéndose en guardia

- estas en las muchas salas de CHAT SHOW de HTF- respondió a una de las preguntas de militar azul- ahora soy yo la que te preguntara

-hable, joven- dijo ya un poco calmado pero no dejando su posición

- como te va con Fliqpy?- pregunto Elianna  
><strong><br>**-Fliqpy?- Elianna le señalo a Tiger al veterano de ojos amarillos matando a Lummpy

-emm…su pregunta es cómo me va con ese tal Fliqpy?- pregunto ya dejando su posición a una más foomal como todo militar de guerra. Lo cual la castaña asintió- pues necesito estar con el a ver cómo nos llevamos

-bien si tú lo dices, ve con el – hablo Elianna señalándole a Fliqpy a lo cual Tiger fue a donde el veterano

**2 horas después de una épica batalla**

vemos a el señor Tiger muerto sin ojos, con sus tripas fuera de su lugar y siendo comidos por Fliqpy que al parecer el gano la pelea, y ya después de apartar a fliqpy de las tripas de Tiger y de que reviviera Tiger:

- ahora ya recuerdo a el maldito asesino de Flippy, y muy mal me llevo con el- hablo de forma indignada y molesto sabiendo que fue vencido o través por el veterano

**Splendid, Elianna te adora. ¿Que esperas? ¡besala!**

-QUE!?- Splendid mas rojo que azul

-wut?- dijo Elianna asqueada ante la idea

-le tocas un pelo, te las versas conmigo y te lo digo de buena manera- hablo de forma siniestra y enojo Angel protegiendo a Elianna en su espalda que seguía sorprendida y asqueada

Samy: ¿Haras retos sadicos?

Frippy: ¿Vendrà Sombra?

**Samy: No.**

**Frippy: entonces sere suave.**

**Retos.-**

**Ana, Flaky y Steve, que traigan a sus mas grandes sueños, y luego, destruyanlos.**

Los mencionado: QUE!?

-pero no q-quiero destruir vestido/unicornio/zapatos edición limitada!- gritaron los dos rubios y la pelirroja

-tendrán que hacerlo- ordeno Elianna mirando a los que gritaron

-vestido?- dijo Lammy mirando a la rubia miedosa

-unicornio?- dijo Flippy mirando a la pelirroja con caspa, le sorprendía ya que el tenia sueños con unicornios

-zapatos edición limitada? – dijo Angel mirando a su amigo rubio protector  
><strong><br>**-mi sueño siempre fue tener el vestido que está de moda!- dijo Ana con tono soñador

-hooo cierto, verdad que a ti te gusta mucho el tema de la moda. Bueno que no eres como esas…- hablo Elianna agradecida que su amiga no fuera tan obsesiva como otras chicas sobre la moda

-si-siempre q-quise tener –un unicorn-nio…-hablo con un poco de vergüenza Flaky. Llamando más la atención de veterano afemi…Digo! De guerra

-siempre fue mi sueño tener la nueva marca de zapatos**- **hablo Steve un poco soñador mirando aquien sabe dónde

- pues ahora lo tendrán- chasqueo lo dedos Elianna haciendo aparecer un banco con un vestido de gala color esmeralda con detalles rosados, unos zapatos que parecían el futuro y un unicornio placo de cabello rosado

-SI!- gritaron los dos rubios y la pelirroja y cada uno fueron con lo que les trajeron

- considérenlo como adelantado regalo de navidad- hablo mirando a los tres inocentes como disfrutaban de su regalo- porque ahora serán quemados

Los mencionados: QUE!?

-p-pero n-nicol…- trato de razonar Ana con la castaña Elianna

-lo siento Ana, pero sabes lo que dice el contracto que debemos obedecer a todas las peticiones de los lectores, desgraciadamente…- hablo Elianna tratando de también razonar con su amiga rubia, le dolía ver a su amiga verla al borde de llorar

Después de tanto insistir de parte de los dos castaños presentadores y algunos HTF's, los tres mencionados se resignado a intentar quedarse con los que le dieron

Los mencionados(ya saben no?): b-bien…

¿Y cómo destruyeron sus sueños?, pues cada uno a su modo. Ana quemo su vestido de gala y mientras veía como ardía en llamas su vestido, estaba tratando inútilmente de no llorar abrazando a su amiga Elianna siendo con solada por esta. Steve lo llevo a un taque de ácido de quien sabe dónde estaba, y lanzo los zapatos al tanque, y mientras cómo veía sus zapatos siendo quemado por el asido, también trataba de no llorar. Y Flaky solo agarro un cuchillo con miedo y apuñalo a unicornio mientras gritaba de miedo, después de que muriera por desangro el unicornio. Flaky lloraba a los brazos de Flippy mientras el este la consolaba

**Flippy y Fliqpy, maten a Flaky, de manera lenta y torturuosa. O sino, haganla llorar.**

-QUE?! Yo no matare a mi Flaky!- dijo/grito Flippy abrazando más a Flaky contra el haciéndola sonrojar más

- estás loco si crees que es tuya, yo ya lo hice con ella así que ella es mía!- dijo Fliqpy empujando a flippy a arrebatarle a Flaky de su brazos

-mira quien lo dice, el loco eres tú! Pervertido!- dijo Flippy recuperando se rápido del empujo jalándole el brazo a flaky

-hay!- chillo con dolor Flaky

- almenas soy un pervertido honrado no como tú, marica!- dijo Fliqpy jalando también del otro brazo libre que le quedaba a Flaky

- auch!- chillo de nuevo Flaky con pequeñas lagrimas

- RETRACTATE!

-OBLIGAME!

Flippy ya se avía enojado y si lanzo a Fliqpy a comenzar una pela como siempre

-PA-PAREN C-CHICOS!- grito Flaky llorando tratando de evitar inútilmente una muerte entre los veteranos

-bueno ya se cumplió una parte del reto – hablo Steve mirando cómo se mataban entre si los veteranos

**Petunia, con un martillo y un clavo, quiero que lo entierres en los brazos de Handy, hasta que llore o Muera.**

- yo no le are eso a Handy!-dijo Petunia molesta abrazando a Handy

-lo ases o lo ases – hablo Elianna amenazándola con un cuchillo muy afilado asustando a la pobre Petunia- no tengo miedo de usarlo, sabes?

-b-bien!- dijo esto asustada con pequeñas lagrimas Petunia, le entregaron un martillo y un clavo, y esta miro a su novio Handy con mucho dolor- lo siento…

Petunia agarro un brazo falso, lo unió con el codo de Handy, y clavo un poco el clavo para unir el brazo con el codo de este que está nervioso y asustado a laves. Petunia martillo el primer clavo causando que gritara Handy de dolor, y así prosiguió con los demás clavo asta unir el brazo falso con el codo de Handy, dejándolo llorando a mas no poder y perdiera gran cantidad de sangre y muriera, y reviviera minutos después **(N/A: no se entendió ni pedo pero no hallaba como explicarlo xD)**

-pues se cumplió dos partes de reto ahora- hablo Angel sarcástico mirando a la pareja llorando y perdonándose como toda drama

Cuddles con Thoothy, violen a Giggles. Cometan una Violaciòn muy horrible. Pueden hacerlo en privado, mientras se escuchen los gritos.

-uff, le dolerá por meses- dijo Elianna viendo como los mencionados son obligados a entrar en un recamara y sierran con llave y candado – si le dolerá

3 horas después de muchos gritos y gemidos dolorosos de ya saben quiénes

Los tres aman…Digo! Mencionados del reto salieron Cuddles cargando a su novia Giggles junto con Thoothy a su lado sonriendo con satisfacción, mientras que Giggles solo gemía de dolor y sollozaba que le dolió mucho su…ya saben que , como para caminar

- les dije – dijo Elianna  
><strong><br>Lammy, coge a Truffles y besalo.**

-cla-claro que NO lo hare!- dijo la muy zorr…Perdon! Sonrojada Lammy **  
><strong>  
>-ándele zorra- dijo Elianna empujando a lammy a Truffles provocando un beso entre ellos que hasta no le gusto para nada<p>

y después varios minutos y obligándolos a separarse de una pinchi vez! No tenemos todo el día! Ejem, bueno como decía, después de que se separaron por falta de aire Lammy y Truffles y muy sonrojados. fue a matar a Truffles como un celoso lo aria

-para !-dijo Lammy tratando de para a su pepinito que estaba ahorcando al pobre de Truffles

-por cosas como esta no quiero tener un novio- hablo Elianna segura de lo que habla

-mi kokoro…- susurro Angel simulando un dolor en su corazón, le dolió un poco lo que dijo Elianna de no querer un novio

**Truffles, ya es suficiente castigo que Lammy te bese.**

-no podrán responder tu pregunta, amigo, aún siguen matándose- hablo Steve abrazando a Ana mirando como seguía ahorcando a Trufflesy Lammy tratando de separarlos

**Lumpy, quitate tus cabellos celestes con tus manos.**

-Lummpy- no conseguía respuesta alguna Elianna- Lummpy?- como era de esperarse. Lummpy estaba mirando una mosca- agh alguien mate a esa mosca por favor

- huu…- Lummpy muy entretenido mirando la mosca cuando de repente unas manos aplastaron a la pobre mosca sorprendiendo a Lummpy

- mira Lummpy tu reto es este- dijo Angel quien fue el causante del asesinato de la pobre mosca- arranca tu lindo cabello celeste con tus manos- dijo Angel mirando a Lummpy, y el retrasado no le prestó atención por que miraba….¿una mosca? Revivió o que pedas?! Ejem, colmando la paciencia del castaño- Grrrr OLVIDALO!- Angel agarro el cabello de Lummpy arrancándole parte de cuero cabelludo y quedando medio calvo haciendo gritar de dolor Lummpy- listo reto cumplido – dijo tirando parte del cabello de Lummpy al suelo

-wow…-dijeron a lo aniso los tres presentadores

**Russel, usa tu garfio para sacarte el ojo y la otra mano.**

-yo no hare eso, marinero!- hablo Russel cruzándose de brazos en señal de negación

- yop - dijo Elianna tomando el brazo del pirata donde tenía su garfio y entrándole el garfio en el ojo bueno y un rápido movimiento arranco con el garfio del pirata el brazo que tenía libre causando que este gritara de dolor desangrándose y muriera**(yo: lo más rápido, no?) ** y reviviera minutos después

**Splendid, quitate tu cinta y lastimate con ella.**

-siempre me pregunte como se vería Splendidsin su cinta – hablo Ana curiosa acercándose un poco al ardilla voladora azul

- bien me la quito…- dijo Splendid resignado y suspirando a la vez, sabía que sus negaciones no servirían de nada, en cuanto se quitó la cinta de su cara todos y cuando digo todos es TODOS! Lo miraron como i fuera una gema, ok,ok no tan exagerara pero si se veía lindo sin la cinta en su cara- q-que?

Todas la chicas: *¬* -babita anime detectadotodos los chicos(sin Splendid ): ¬¬#- celos y enojo detec(?

- ha…- sacude su cabeza- bien lastímate con ella pues- dijo Elianna mirando a otro lado tratando de esconder su sonrojo, tenía una reputación que cuidar

-ha…bien-dijo Splendid antes de aocarse con su cinta roja tratando de hacerse un marca o quemadura y lo que consiguió fue una marca Roja parecía quemada- auch…- se quejaba del dolor que tenía en su cuello  
><strong><br>**- ve con el enfermero ,Splendid- hablo Ana un poco sonrojada lo cual este obedeció , ya se le fue la duda de como era el ardilla azul sin su cinta en su cara

Splendon't, ¿Tu tienes el pelo largo, no?. Pues arrancatelo con tus dientes.

- primero que nada: mi nombre es Splendont no Splendon't y en segunda: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO HARE ESO AMI CABELLO!- grito el héroe de cinta azul- vaya, me sorprende que Splendid no se resista y tu si, se inteligente y cumple el reto porque ya sabes que cumplirás el reto de todos modo – hablo Steve-QUE!? Yo soy más inteligente que el patán de Splendid – dijo molesto Splendont

- si eres tan inteligente que el azulado de tu medio-hermano demuéstralo y has el reto – hablo de forma divertida Angel callando por unos segundos a la ardilla roja

-….bien….- hablo un poco inseguro Splendont agarrando su cabello algo triste y mordió la coleta que llevaba y empezó a jalar hasta que se arrancó la coleta y este quejándose de dolor pero en silencio por tener parte de su cabello en su boca

- no te preocupes después crecerá, todo es rápido - dijo Elianna mirando a Splendont lo cual este le miraba con total odio- muchas gracias querido

**Sniffles, quitate tus lentes y comelos.**

- no, yo no are eso, necesito mis lentes para ver –respondió Sniffles mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

-luego se consigue una réplica de tus lentes, pero ahora comete tus LENTES!- ordeno Elianna mientras comía un chocolate

-de donde jodas sacaste ese chocolate?- pregunto Angel a Elianna

-por ahí- respondió terminando el ultimo trozo que le quedaba de chocolate- y bien?- mirando a Sniffles

-no.

-aprieto el botón?- pregunto Elianna teniendo el control en sus manos

-no,no,no…bien me comeré los lentes…- dijo ya rendido Sniffles

-asi se habla, querido!- dijo Elianna tratando inútilmente de animar dándoles palmaditas en la espalda a Sniffles

Sniffles se quitó sus lentes y parpadeaba unas cuantas veces para lograr poder ver por lo menos, mira sus lentes algo borroso y se lo empezó a comer; Lengua, garganta se estaban sangrando por las cortadas de vidrios de los lentes y trataba de no gritar hasta que llego al punto que cuando termino de comerse sus lentes está ahogándose con su propia sangre y muriendo al instante, y renació como siempre(?

**Nutty, entierra una de tus paletas en tu corazon, asi sera mas dulce.**

-tengouna idea- hablo Ana tratando de ser valiente y no estar callado todo el tiempo, se acercó a Nutty quien comía una paleta de mora de quien sabe dónde lo saco y le susurró al oído – oye Nutty, tu corazón está lleno de dulces sabrosos y si entierra tu paleta a tu corazón podrás comértelo- termino Ana un poco arrepentida por lo que le dijo a Nutty

- DULCES!?- grito asustando a Ana, enterando su paleta en su pecho directo en su corazón, mientras este se desangraba y se reía como un lunático, se cayó al piso haciéndose más daño así muriendo aún más rápido

-me siento mal- hablo Ana arrepentida por lo que le dijo a Nutty

- no te preocupes Ana, ya sanara- dijo Steve a Ana que trataba de consolarla

**Elianna, que venga tu mayor miedo.**

-m-mi mayor miedo?, HA!, yo no tengo n-ningún miedo- dijo Elianna con notable nervios pero trataba de sonar ruda-SEGURIDAD!- grito Angel llamando la atención de dos guardias- llévenla al cuarto de castigo pero antes traigan un payaso y apaguen totalmente la luces, por favor- ordeno de forma amable a los guardias lo cual estos obedecieron

-Q-QUE!?, ustedes no pueden hacerme esto!- grito Elianna siendo literalmente arrastrada por lo guardia a el cuarto de castigo

- lo siento, amiga. Pero te toca sufrir- hablo un poco vengativo Steve

Los guardias encerraron a Elianna sino antes de meter a un payaso y apagar las luces, serraron la puerta con llave y candado, segundos después se podían oír gritos de parte de la castaña:

-SAQENME DE AQUIIIIII!- gritaba a todo pulmón Elianna

-c-crees que deberíamos sacarla de ahí?- pregunto un poco tímida a Steve lo cual este respondió

-no, falta unos minutos y ya, si?- hablo un poco sombrío y tierna a la vez asustando un poco a la pobre Ana

**Minutos después**

Después de muchos gritos de parte de la castaña, los guardias abrieron la puerta sacando a una muy pálida y tiesa Elianna

-pa-pa-paya…so…ase..s..ino….-no podía ni pronunciar bien de tanto miedo que tenía Elianna

- a ver, tengo una solución- hablo Angel con una sonrisa algo pervertida, se acercó a Elianna y le dio un dulce abrazando que a esta le sorprendió y sonrojo bastante volviendo a su color natural- toma chocolate – Angel le dio un chocolate en la boca a Elianna, le tomo unos segundos reaccionar para comerse felizmente su chocolate – listo- hablo Angel separándose dela castaña, sabía si seguía abrazando cuando la castaña terminara su dulce le daría un buen puñetazo en la cara, y quería evitar problemas

**Ana, mata a Angel y come sus organos.**

Los mencionados: Que! Yo no puedo hacer/me eso!- gritaron a lo uniso la rubia miedosa y el castaño Emo

- el calma ha venido a pagar por ti, Angel- dijo Elianna ya recuperada de su trauma y recordando el otro capítulo mientras veía como Steve mostraba una vengativa sonrisa

- p-pero no me gusta los órganos, ni menos crudas!- chillo Ana **(N/A: a veces pienso que ice a Ana como a Flaky :v)**

- pues no me gusta que me maten, no menos que coman mis órganos!- Chillo un poco Angel

- pues gradece que Elianna y yo pagamos seguro de vida!- dijo Steve mirando a su amigo con algo de burla

Ana coge un cuchillo y dijo:''lo siento,Angel…'',para luego enterrar el cuchillo en el corazón de este y este gritara de dolor. Ana seguía con la puñalada con los ojos cerrados temiendo a abrirlos, ya Angel muerto y con sus tripas fuera .Ana con mucho asco comió poco a poco las tripas como si le costara la vida, después de que terminara como 2horas, Angel revivió y todo felices para siempre (?

**Steve, trae a un Enderman aca, e intenta matarlo.**

-que NO soy ese STEVE!- ya está irritado Steve que lo compararan- porque no un creeper?, aunque sean un desgraciados que solo te joden la construcciones son mis favoritos –hablo Elianna con notable enojo

- usa tu barita rara y has aparecer el Enderman- dijo Angel a Elianna

-huy bien…- Elianna saca su barita mágica y lo agita haciendo aparecer un Enderman en su forma original asustando a algunos de la sala

- pero de demo…!- no pudo terminar porque de la nada a Steve le aparece una armadura de diamante encantada, más una manzana de oro encantado y un espada de diamante – pero cómo?

- recuerda las horas que tratamos de matar el Enderman, pana!- grito Angel animando un poco a Steve

Steve sabia algunas tácticas para matar a un Enderman, Steve corrió hacia El Enderman mientras es hacia lo mismo para atacarlo. Steve comió la manzana dorada dándole más vida, se acercó a toda velocidad al Enderman y lo ataco por las piernas para dañarlo más. Enderman golpeo a Steve para tratar de que se debilitada y….

**CORTOMTRAGE ESPERE, ESPACIO PUBLICITARO**

vemos a Cuddles bailar tap con su novia Giggles  
><strong><br>VOLVIENDO AL PROGRAMA**

se podía ver a Steve siendo curado por el enfermero, no perdió pero tampoco gano la batalla contra el Enderman

- vaya que el Enderman desapareció de la pelea, seguro debe esta deambulando por las salas del CS– dijo Elianna un tanto sorprendida mirando a su amigo Steve

**Samy: Creo que aun no te recuperas de tu trauma...**

**Frippy: No.**

**Me despido.**

**(((Bye byeee)))**

Los presentadores: adiós!

Los HTF's: qué alivio…

- bien sigo yo en leer la carta – dijo Elianna tomando la carta- bien el siguiente es de**LagrimasSolitarias  
><strong>

**(Primero, gran fic me haces reir XD)**

Bien Flippy quiero que me regales tu boina,

- no, esta boina es mi favorita y no quiero entregarse a nadie

ni siquiera a tu Flaky- hablo Elianna

-he-he yo…- en un rápido movimiento. Elianna agarro la boina de Flippy entregándolo a la chica

- y cuídalo bien, chica- dijo Elianna mirando a la chica muy contenta con la boina

-H-HEY!

- tengo un replica de esa no te preocupes- dijo esto Elianna entregándole Flippy una muy igual a su boina anterios

-…no será lo mismo..- dijo Flippy un poco triste pero de todas manera se puseola boina

y Fliqpy te reto a besar a Flaky topandola a la pared apasionadamente casi dejandola sin respirar a la vez que muerdes sus labios.

será un PLACER- hablo Fliqpy llevándose consigo a Flaky a una parte donde nadie lo verían o algunos de ellos y Flippy siendo retenido a una silla con cadenas

**30 minutos después**

vemos como vienen Fliqpy con cara de satisfacción tomado de la mano de Flaky muy sonrojada con los labios hinchados de tantos beso y mordeduras de parte del veterano

Me encantaria que Lammy aparesiera bañada en sangre y se tomara una foto conmigo como recuerdo.

- bañara en sangre?**-** dijo Lammy mirando a los presentadores

- mmm sip – Elianna saco un cubo lleno de sangre (falsa) y se lo arrojo a Lammy quedando empapada de sangre- bien muchacha pasa

Una chica vestida completamente de negro con cabellera larga castaña y ojos del mismo color , para no causar más pelea, se acercó a la chica y se tomaron una foto juntas para después despedir y no antes de que Lammy dijera:

- llévame contigo!-

Lumpy te amo *w* podrias conducir un camión y atropellar a todos tus colegas que estan secuestrados (menos a los animadores por que ellos no revivirian XD)

- Lummpy te hablan – hablo Steve mirando a Lummpy que estaba dormido en su silla- DESPIERTA!

- HA!, hu? Así de nada- dijo aun dormido Lummpy

- considéralo como un gracias- hablo Steve  
><strong><br>Petunia cuanto cobrarias si limpiaras mi casa?**

dependería como es tu casa – hablo de forma amable Petunia

(Jajaja creo que por hoy es todo, segue asi me encanta tu fic)

-m-muchas gracias por tu reviews – dijo Ana feliz

- uff que faja fue esto…- dijo elianna tumbándose a una silla a recortarse un poco

- bien nos despedimos- hablo Angel

Los presentadores: ADIOS!

HTF's: AYUDENOS PLZ!

**Se apagan la luces**

* * *

><p><strong>yo: Fue una batalla para terminar el capítulo xD soy increíblemente flojo y me tomo como 20 paginas para este fic! Bueno dire dos cosas<strong>

la primera: como ya se hacerca NAVIDAD are el EPECIAL NAVIDAD pero ahora no, si es posible me podrían mandar retos y preguntas algo navideñas y tal vez un poco de sangre xD,

La segunda: obvio que subiré el fic después de navidad, bueno si se manda más de tres Reviews antes del 24 de diciembre tal vez haga el Fic pero por ahora veremso

yo: bueno, nos leemos pronto .w. y disculpen por algunas malas puntuaciones y/o mala ortografía ;7;

Bye Bye


End file.
